


Late Night Rides

by ashleyevans306715



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Masturbation, One Shot, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Riding, Sex, Smut, Thighs, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyevans306715/pseuds/ashleyevans306715
Summary: When Kuroo's too distracted by work to come satisfy you in bed, you decide to take things into your own hands.[kuroo tetsurou x reader]
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Late Night Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: _“The only way you're getting off is on my thigh.”_
> 
> There's a bit of an age gap between the characters, I imagined the reader being around 19 and in college while Kuroo is around 25 and working full time.

You cupped your breasts through the sheer lace of the baby doll outfit you had on, wishing it was the large calloused hands of your boyfriend over the mounds instead. All day, you had felt needy and craved his experienced touch, hardly able to focus on any of the university lectures.

When you had finally made it home, you had changed into the skimpy cream dress, hoping to entice Kuroo into a night of passionate love making but he’d gone straight to work on his laptop the moment he had returned from his office and had yet to make his way into the bedroom.

You eyed the wall clock that read ten minutes to midnight and gnawed on your lower lip frustratedly. Your nipples were hard pebbles and you were desperate for any form of sexual release. You could’ve easily given in and rubbed one out on your own but it had been a while since you and Kuroo had been intimate so you were determined to involve him tonight.

When midnight passed and there was still no sign of Kuroo, you sucked in a deep breath and got to your feet, deciding to take matters into your own hands. You padded silently out of the bedroom and to the living room, where Kuroo was typing away on his laptop, a focused frown marring his handsome face.

You wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders, placing a soft kiss on the back of his neck. “Come to bed, Tetsu.”

Kuroo nodded distractedly. “Give me a minute, I just need to finish this,” he mumbled.

You pouted. Walking around him and squeezing into the space between Kuroo and his desk, you gave him a defiant glare.

Kuroo blinked, hardly fazed.

“You’ve been saying that for the past hour!” you complained. “I need you, Tetsu,” you said, imploringly, hoping he’d get the hint.

Kuroo’s amber eyes gleamed mischievously. “Come here,” he said, wrapping an arm around your waist, turning you around effortlessly and tugging you onto his lap. You landed awkwardly, with one leg on either side of one of his thighs.

“You can sit on my lap till I’m done working,” he cooed into your ear, caging you against his chest and resumed typing on his laptop.

You huffed but settled against him, giving up on trying to get him to bed, at least for now. You watched his elegant fingers tap away at the keyboard and imagined what it would feel like if those fingers were placed on your body instead.

The long digits rubbing at your sensitive little nub, causing you to mewl in pleasure. The delicious stretch as two of his fingers would slip into your pussy. The warmth of his palm cupping your breasts and teasing your nipples.

You were so lost in your sexual fantasies that you didn’t realize you had started fidgeting on Kuroo’s thigh until Kuroo groaned lowly.

“Stop moving around,” he scolded, squeezing your leg in warning.

You bit your lip, suddenly aware of how damp your panties felt. If you weren’t needy enough before approaching Kuroo, you were definitely horny as hell now.

You tried extremely hard to stay still and not distract Kuroo from his work but soon, you grew bored and started shifting on his thigh. It was only after a few awkward fidgets that you felt a sudden shiver wrack your body.

You shifted again curiously and felt your clit twitch and throb in response. Suddenly all too aware of the fact that Kuroo’s thigh provided you the perfect surface to rut against, you started to rock your hips, softly and experimentally.

The fabric of Kuroo’s jeans was rough against the thin lace of your panties and the delicious friction it caused against your sensitive flesh caused you to moan softly. You shifted again, grinding onto Kuroo’s thigh unconsciously.

It wasn’t until you realized the room had gone silent, the click-clack sound of the laptop keyboard completely gone, that you stopped your ministrations. Turning your head curiously, you took in Kuroo’s expression: lips spread into a wide smirk, eyes twinkling with lust and mirth. You flushed, embarrassed at your actions.

“S-Sorry,” you mumbled, looking away shyly.

Kuroo chuckled. “My little one must’ve been so very needy, huh? Is that why you wanted me to come to bed?”

You pouted, knowing that Kuroo was just teasing you now.

“Tell me, princess. Tell me what you want daddy to do to you,” he coaxed.

You shivered at the dark, heady desire coating his voice. “T-Touch me, daddy.”

“Touch you where, baby? You gotta be more specific.”

“Touch my pussy. Please, daddy. I’m so hot. I need to feel you in me,” you whimpered, seductively.

Kuroo pressed butterfly kisses against your neck, his warm hand drifting across your torso, edging closer and closer to where you wanted him.

“Daddy’s not going to touch you, princess,” Kuroo whispered against the shell of your ear. You frowned in dissatisfaction but Kuroo continued before you could voice any complaints, “The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”

Your breath hitched.

“That’s right baby,” he cooed. “Daddy wants you to cum from just riding his thigh. Daddy’s not gonna touch you. No touching yourself either. Think you can handle that?”

You nodded fervently. The thought of finally getting your sexual frustrations out, albeit not in the way you imagined, made your heartbeat race in excitement.

Kuroo settled back into his chair, work temporarily forgotten. You could feel his lustful eyes rake down your scantily clad body. He bounced his leg once, twice and you moaned loudly as the fabric of his jeans brushed up against you roughly.

You took up the initiative, resuming your thrusts against Kuroo’s strong thighs while the man simply watched your ass jiggle with dark amber eyes.

Despite Kuroo’s warnings, your hand automatically drifted to the front of your panties. You were desperate to feel your fingers on your clit but Kuroo was quick to decipher your intentions. He grabbed both your hands and brought them together behind your back.

“Ah-ah,” he tutted. “No touching yourself, baby girl.”

You whined, helplessly bucking against his thigh, chasing a high that seemed just an inch away from you. “Daddy, please, I want — ah, I want to cum.”

Kuroo pressed a kiss to your temple. “Shh, baby, you’re doing so well. Daddy’s so proud.”

His words caused a pleasant flush to rise to your cheeks and you ground down onto his firm thigh with more vigor.

“Daddy wants to see his little slut come undone too. You can do it, little one,” he cooed.

“A-Ah, Daddy,” you moaned, feeling the telltale tremors wrack your body. “I—I’m cumming, daddy!”

Kuroo grinned when he felt the warmth against his thigh, the sticky white liquid nearly seeping through your thin underwear and onto his own jeans.

You remained hunched over, Kuroo’s tight grip on your wrists the only thing holding you up. You panted, clearly exhausted but so very satisfied after your orgasm.

Kuroo tugged you up gently until you were leaning against his chest, head resting on his shoulder. He slipped a finger past your panties and swiped at the sticky fluid, then held his fingers up in front of your face.

“Look at the mess you’ve made, baby girl,” he tsked, spreading his fingers to reveal the ropes of cum coating them. “Be a good girl and clean up now.”

“Yes daddy,” you replied obediently, taking his long fingers into your mouth. Your tongue licked every inch of his skin, sucking up your residue dutifully.

Kuroo languidly pumped his fingers in and out of your mouth, almost like you were giving his fingers a blow job. He pressed down on your tongue lightly and you moaned around his digits. Kuroo slipped his fingers out of your mouth, wiping off the saliva onto his shirt.

He pressed a kiss right under your ear. “That’s my baby girl,” he praised you, voice smooth as honey. You managed a soft sigh, snuggling into his warm body. Your eyelids felt heavy and your mind was so very foggy. Within seconds, you had given in to the exhaustion and drifted off to dreamland.

Kuroo chuckled. He cradled you against him and then lifted you up in a bridal carry. Walking into the bedroom, he tucked you into bed, smiling at the sight of you completely spent but immensely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or kudos, I would really appreciate it :D


End file.
